Episode 2397
Mikey Episode Number: 2397 Date: Saturday, January 30, 1994 Sponsors: G, L, 20 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|G For Giggle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Alley Cat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Oinker Sisters sing about what's "Important" to them |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A gorilla applies for a job at the Gerfner Employment Agency. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina perform "The Elves Rap" while dancing at Santa's Workshop in the north pole |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: KISS ME |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Somebody Come and Play" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit discovers that Old MacDonald opened a health resort for his animals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Love" word animation |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|At a zoo, monkeys clean each other and run around. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird, Savion, and Gina sing "Rhyme Out" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "All Dressed Up" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Magnificent Splasho demonstrates before & after. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Lethal Weapon 3 with Mel Gibson and Danny Glover |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Various renderings of the word DANGER. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Alexander Folk, Betty Muramoto & The Kidsongs Kids sings "We Love These Body Bones" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jasper thinks that he has lost his elbow, but Julius shows him his elbow by bending his arm. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Savion and some kids do "The Arm." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|L for Laugh |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Here Is Your Life: Guy Smiley salutes 2102 Shady Lane |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Bellhop #20 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Polly Darton sings "I'm Under the Weather Over You" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster sound out the word "run." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Uncle Ned likes to make a "Twenty Pickle Pie." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Linda shows a boy how to sign the word "open" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy gets lost, and encounters a man with a yo-yo, who tells him to remember everything he passed |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert sing "Feeling Good / Feeling Bad" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Animal Department Store: 1-10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rectangle transition |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A dog has a discussion with his master about where to go Artist: Dan Haskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Panel Discussion: Gourmet Dining. Gorgon Heap eats Pierre LaCousse, the French chef invited in this panel. Then, the glutton monster eats Kermit, with the assistance of a hungry Vincent Price. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A guru counts to twenty. Producer: Ken Snyder; Music: Billy Taylor |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|How Now Brown and the Moo Wave perform the song "Danger's No Stranger." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|“Signing Alphabet,” an animated film by Steve Finkin. Music for voice and electronics by Joan La Barbara. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings the "Frog Struggle Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Savion announces the sponsors. After the credits end, we fade to Bob holding the Sesame Street sign while Ernie and Bert hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide